Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the World Wide Web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest.
One particular type of information commonly sought by users includes visual information, such as images. Some existing image search engines present search results as a ranked list of images. The ranked list may be presented as a vertical list of images or as a horizontal list of images, where the images wrap from one row to the next.